My Love
by Danicherie13
Summary: Struggling with choices she'll have to make, Layla Cousland hopes Alistair can relieve the pressure. But, can Layla help Alistair with the gravity that comes with her decision?
1. Conflicted

_So, this is my first actual story. I had it in my head as a one shot, but I might get the urge to add on. The story takes place a day before the Landsmeet, and involves Layla Cousland my current PC I'm playing right now who is romancing Alistair. She finds herself conflicted with some of the choices she'll have to make and hopes Alistair can relieve her 'tension'. :-9 Be warned, there is a mature, yet kinda sweet, love scene. If there are any errors; grammar or otherwise, please let me know. I feel like I've have gone over it like a hundred times. But, I know how the littlest things can sneak up on you. ^_^_

**My Love**

Conflicted

Layla Cousland walked out of Wade's Emporium and sighed wondering about the days to come. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the red head swiftly walking up to her.  
"Found you!" Leliana proudly exclaimed as she took Layla's arm and linked it with her own.  
"Oh! I'm sorry were you looking for me?"  
"Not really, but I found the most wonderful pair of shoes you just have to see them!" Leliana led her to the Wonders of Thedas shop. To their surprise, Alistair was walking out, a small box in his hands.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Leliana queried, trying to get a better look at what was in his hands. Alistair quickly pulled his hands behind his back. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing in particular for no one in particular."  
"Really, and this 'no one' wouldn't happen to be someone we'd know?"  
He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh my, look at the time. I should really get going. So, I guess I'll see you back at the estate." He said nervously as he turned and walked (very swiftly) away.  
Leliana giggled at the sight. "It seems like you and Alistair have been getting awfully close." Leliana said, nudging Layla's side. She couldn't help but giggle. They were like two gossiping schoolgirls. "So, just how close have you gotten?" Leliana asked raising a brow. Layla's eyes widened. "Leliana, that's hardly any of your business!" She gave her a playful shove in which Leliana grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her in for a hug. "All right let us go. We probably shouldn't keep Eamon waiting."

_What was so wrong with waiting? Was I to give myself to him the moment we confessed our feelings to each other?  
_ She thought as they were walking through the Market Place. Besides, it's not as if they haven't done other things. Maybe a few sessions of heavy petting here and there either in their tent or stolen moments whenever they had the chance to stop at an inn. Nevertheless, as far as the actual act, they were hopeless. She had expressed her feelings of wanting him but he wasn't ready. Then he expressed his feelings towards her, but she became apprehensive. They were both new to the idea of spending the night with someone. At least Alistair was.  
Layla's memory trailed off to Iona, a lady in waiting to her mother's close friend Landra. They never really met but Layla found her captivating, and to her surprise, the feeling was mutual. It was something on a whim. Her spontaneous side came out; which looking back on it, was a bit of a shock. She never imagined sleeping with someone she barely knew, much less another woman. However, it was a beautiful experience. She had learned quite a bit that night. One last night of bliss before...

A sob almost came to her as she remembered that terrible night. Then her hands balled into fists as she remembered Howe's twisted face as she gutted him. Howe was dead, her loved ones avenged, only the Landsmeet awaited. A huge responsibility loomed over her, which made her uneasy the closer she got to the Arl's estate.

After everything finally settled at the estate, Eamon called for a dinner. It was nothing fancy, just a quiet dinner in order to try to calm nerves about events to come. The whole event bored Layla to no end. She was just always indifferent when it came to noble dinners. If it was not for Zevran and Oghren's 'lively' dinner conversations, she may have dozed off in her soup. It was also amusing to see Sten's cookie fascination come to life when dessert came around. In addition, Anora declined the dinner invite, so that made things more complaisant.

It was the view in front of her that made her night. Alistair was sitting across from her, occasionally shooting a charming glance her way. She played along, running a foot up his leg until his knee would spike up and hit the table. He would blush; say that he bit his cheek or that the food was a little too hot and chuckle nervously. No one really paid any mind to it since it was Alistair. Yet, it was always fun making him get flustered.  
Everyone retired to his or her rooms after dinner. Eamon had stolen away Alistair. Catching up for lost time, she didn't want to interrupt, so she could not properly bid him goodnight. Understanding, but disappointed, she retired to her chambers.

When she walked in, she noticed there was a bath waiting for her in her room.  
_Thank the Maker!_  
Layla wasted no time getting out of her stifling noble clothes. She walked over to the tub, pulling up her long hair in a loose bun. Then she gingerly sunk herself in the hot water letting out a satisfied groan as her body descended.  
_Oh, this must be what heaven feels like_!  
There was an intoxicating hint of lavender and rose oil in the water. The smell of the oils somehow reminded her of Alistair, and his gift. She still had the rose he had given her months before. She tried to keep it with her at times, but, now it was so very withered and delicate, she only kept in her diary. Thinking of Alistair she softly smiled, her hand started to slowly graze her neck, tracing a line between her breasts, slowly moving past her belly button, until...  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
"Andraste's flaming ass!" She cursed under her breath. "Who is it?"  
Leliana's voice came from behind the door.  
"Are you decent? The maid informed me she had a bath drawn, but a package came for you."  
Layla let out a grumble as she exited the tub and put on a robe.  
"Come in" With an annoyed tone in her voice, she plopped onto the foot of her bed.  
"I'm sorry to barge in so abruptly but... Are you all right? You look flushed."  
Layla started to blush a little. "Oh, it's just the bath. It was uh, hotter than I expected." She let out a nervous laugh, trying to avoid Leliana's inquisitive eyes.  
"So, something came for me? Why so late?"  
"Oh, this came from Wade's Emporium. You placed an order earlier, yes? It seemed very important."  
Layla looked at the parcel and smiled thinking back on earlier that day.

_ I walked into the shop, uneasy about the welcome I would probably receive. Then he saw me. Harren took one glance at me and rolled his eyes with disgust. I put my hands in defense. "I have no scales. I swear it! I just want to ask a small favor."  
His mouth was aghast. "A favor? You and troublesome scales have done you enough favors."  
"Hey, if it were not for those scales you wouldn't be so financially fortunate now. Besides, it's not challenging. It'll probably take less than a day at most"  
Wade walked over in a huff. "Do not patronize my skill dear lady. What is it you need?"  
I reach in my pack and show him the material.  
"What is this? It feels as heavenly as silk but has the look and weight of…"  
"Leather; it's Orlesian. My father… (I pause and try my best to keep my voice from cracking) my father gave it to me its part of an armor set I used to wear. A favorite in fact, so I would hate to throw it away if it could still be useful"  
He shrugged. "Well there's not enough material to make a descent full set of armor"  
"I know. I had something else in mind" I flash him a coy smile as I tell him my plan._

She opened the package and saw her project come to life.  
"Ooo!" Leliana cooed, wide eyed, admiring the attire "Is this Orlesian velvet?"  
Layla nodded, running her fingers on the fabric.  
It seemed like a set of small clothes, but these were much different. The top was like a corset, with laces that tied up the front. The bottoms were small shorts with laces on the sides. She giggled at a comment Wade had on the design:  
_"Well, far be it from me to judge, but if you want to run around in little boy shorts so be it"_

_'Boy shorts' that does have an interesting ring to it_.  
She casually shrugged off the thought as she examined her garment.  
"So, are you going to try it on or what? I want to see!" Leliana demanded.  
"Fine, fine" Layla went behind a screen to change. She was quite surprised how well it fit. It hugged the curves in her body, and accentuated a few as well. It was so smooth, like a second skin. She also saw some boning in the front and sides that she didn't notice before.  
"Maker's breath. Can you even breathe in that thing?"  
Layla laughed. "It is a bit snug, but I can breathe just fine."  
"So, this can't be a walking around outfit, is this for some 'special' occasion?" Leliana smirked.  
"Oh, stop it. I just got tired of wearing the same thing under my armor, or to bed. It seems like everyone and their _mother_ has the same kind of small clothes. Sure, you can get them in different colors, but I wanted something more."  
Leliana was not truly convinced, but she would not nudge further. "Well, for _whatever_ the reason it's exquisite!" She gave Layla a hug and walked towards the door, "Have a pleasant night, my friend." She smiled, closing the door behind her. Layla stood confused for an instant.  
_What was that about? Oh Maker! She doesn't think this is for…  
_She shook her head, shaking off what her friend might be thinking, and got ready for bed.

Layla could not sleep. It was all too much. Landsmeet, Loghain, the Blight. Everything was running through her head. She had to talk to someone; try to get all these emotions off her chest. But, who? Morrigan, Shale or Sten would not want be bothered. Oghren was too drunk. Leliana would just tell her stories to try to make her feel better. Wynne would lecture her, and Zevran would try to give her a 'massage'. It seemed the only other person that could comfort her was Alistair. Also, was he even still awake?

_Well, I would rather go and try then be laying in insomnia.  
_ She got out of bed. There was hardly any time to search and put on an outfit so she just put on her cloak, and quietly exited her room. Trying her best to blend in with the shadows, the rogue made her advance to Alistair's bedroom door. Maker help her. She had fought darkspawn, abominations, and dragons. Yet, for some reason, she could not find the courage to knock on his door. She hesitated two times before she finally decided to give up. The door defeated her. As she turned to leave, she heard the doorknob turn. She looked back it began to open. It was Alistair standing in the doorway. He had a confused look on his face for a moment before it faded into a smile seeing who it was at his door.  
"Are you all right? I was just about to come see you, to uh, tell you goodnight."

_Was this a divine intervention setting something in motion? Was some entity doing what she could not?_  
She was lost in thought until she noticed what he was wearing, or not wearing actually. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of common brown trousers. She gazed at the contours of his muscular shape, and the scars that healed but remnants remained. Certain things that she never truly realized until this moment. She stared at him with wondrous longing and could not say a word.  
A more concerned look came about Alistair's face as he walked towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Layla?"  
She flinched slightly at his touch that finally shook her from her daze.  
"I'm sorry wha...?" she started then stopped, "I-I mean...N-no I mean yes I'm fine. I was actually coming here to tell you something. Well, ask you something... Maybe. I'm sorry, could I come in for a moment?" She bit her lip and blushed, a bit embarrassed,  
_Maker's breath I'm starting to sound like Alistair!_  
He tilted his head slightly, much like a puzzled dog.  
_I thought I was awkward._  
"Of course, come in. You're sure you're O.K?" she smiled and nodded as Alistair lead her in.

They sat on the edge of his bed for a moment -what seemed like forever- until Layla finally broke the silence.  
"I'm nervous about tomorrow." She sighed, put her arms up and fell back on the bed.  
Alistair looked down at her, scanning the vision on his bed. Her long loosely curled ebony hair fanned out around her. The candles in the room played off her golden brown skin. Dark green eyes dancing about looked to be deep in thought. She was biting her lower lip, those soft dark pink petals. His eyes traced along the contours of her body through her cloak. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Then he noticed something,_  
Maker! Is she only wearing her small clothes?_  
Alistair felt a knot growing in the pit of his stomach (among other things) He took his gaze from her and coughed nervously.  
"What is it?"  
"This whole 'picking a side' thing, it makes me uneasy" She frowned and put her hands on her stomach.  
"What's so difficult? We present the evidence, get the people on our side, execute Loghain, and announce Anora queen; Easy as that." He smiled  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no pressure at all" She moved onto her side facing him, propping herself on her elbow.  
"So, you really don't think you're a good enough candidate?"  
His eyes widened and he looked at her, but she would not return his gaze. He sighed and fell back on the bed,  
"We both know I'm not king material. I know nothing about being a king"  
"You could learn."  
"And just why would I want to do that?" He started to sound more agitated at the subject.

She straightened up from the bed eyes fixated on Alistair. "You really don't think you would be equal or better at running the country then Anora?"  
Yet another exasperated sigh. "It's not that. It's just she has been running the country for years now. She desires it more then I, how can I compare to that?"  
She moved next to him on the bed so that their shoulders touched, and took his hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.  
"Alistair, you have a good heart and you know how to fight for what is just." She turned over so she was facing him, and placed her hand on his chest,  
"More importantly, you'll be a king for the people. You have compassion for the people around you that some rulers do not have. I think, in time, you would make a fine king."  
Staring at the ceiling, Alistair sighed, placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
She could see the tension on his face. "O.k. I'm sorry. I should not have brought it up. Let's talk about something else."  
"I can't see how I'll be able to"

Layla shuffled herself off the bed and moved towards the vanity._  
Well, there's really no turning back now. Might as well go for it  
_She turned towards him, slowly taking off her cloak, revealing her outfit.  
"Then may I offer a suggestion"  
Alistair sat up from the bed, marveled at the vision before him. He got up and walked towards her taking in her beauty. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned closer to her as she sat back on the vanity.  
"Maker's breath." He whispered, "You are a remarkable woman"  
She smiled, running her fingers through his hair,  
"And you are a wonderful man."  
She pulled him in closer and kissed him. Like lightening, their desire ignited as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to kiss her neck.  
"Alistair, I want you." She purred.  
He was taken aback for a moment, "Are you sure…I-I mean..."  
She placed her hands on his cheeks, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Alistair, I love you. I can't think of anyone else I want to be with right now, or ever."  
His hazel eyes lovingly glazed over "Layla…I…You don't realize how that makes me feel."  
She wrapped her legs round him and grinded herself into him feeling his growing heat between her thighs. He gritted his teeth and made a hissing sound, which caused her to giggle.  
"I think I'm starting to realize." She raised her brow and smiled. He gave her waist a squeeze and bent down until his lips brushed against hers.  
"Oh, you really have no idea."

He kissed her, softly at first then with more passion. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs and a sigh escaped her mouth. He grabbed her thighs, picked her up, and carried her towards the bed. He laid her down and started to work away the confining laces of her bodice and shorts. He sighed as the task was done, enabling him to gaze upon her splendor. He gently started to kiss her neck, making a trail to her collarbone. She mewed in pleasure and rolled her head back. The further he descended the more intense were his kisses.  
His hand lightly traced up the curve of her thigh causing her to shiver. His hand stopped once he felt the warmth of her mound, and she gasped when he rested his hand there. His fingers moved inquisitively as if surveying the area, all the while noting the sighs and moans that his partner was making.  
Layla's head rolled from side to side, breathing heavily upon the exquisite torture. She moaned when he finally slipped a finger into the opening of her sex  
"Alistair!" Layla hissed through clenched teeth.

His finger delicately trailed back and forth from her entrance, while Layla's hand dug into his neck, the other clawing at the bed covers. Feeling bold, Alistair ran his thumb over the tiny blossom between her legs, "Maker!" She arched her back and moaned, presenting her ample bosom to him. He leaned down and gently kissed the bud of her nipple making her wimpier in ecstasy.

Franticly, Layla worked at the ties on his trousers until they were loose enough to slip in her slender hand. She tenderly ran her hands down his manhood causing him to let out a deep groan as he kissed her. With their cloths discarded in a heap on the floor there was no turning back.

They kissed passionately as she guided him into her. He pushed himself further, tentatively approaching her limit. Alistair looked at her apprehensive, but she nodded, permitting him to continue. She took in a deep breath and tightly grasped at Alistair's shoulders as he pushed his way past her barrier. A groan mixed with pain and pleasure escaped her lips once he slowly pulled out. He tenderly ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Are you in much pain?"  
A single tear ran down her face and he gently kissed it away.  
She smiled and gazed up at him. "Oh no love, I'm fine. I'm just happy to share this moment with you."

He wrapped an arm around her and rolled her on top of him. She eased herself slowly, feeling every inch of him. Alistair squeezed her thighs and let out a moan as he gently bucked beneath her. She interlaced her fingers with his as she made small circles with her hips. Alistair mimicked her action and placed a hand upon her breast giving it a gentle squeeze. She bit her lip as another sigh of pleasure escaped her.  
_Maker, this must be what Heaven feels like!  
_Their movements quickened as they were reaching their breaking point.  
"Layla... I'm..."  
"Alistair!"  
She pulled him towards her, and they kissed deeply as they both reached their crescendo.

They collapsed back on the bed, hearts racing, chests heaving. Layla rested her head in the crook of Alistair's shoulder. Her hand was lying on his chest while his was stroking the sweat soaked hair off her forehead. They lay there, gazing at each other, sharing the occasional giggle from experience they just shared. Layla broke her stare and looked off into the room.  
"I should probably go, huh?"  
"What, w-why?" There was a mix of confusion and hurt in Alistair's voice.  
"Well, this is your uncle's estate. It probably wouldn't be proper if the Warden was seen leaving the possible King of Ferelden's bedchambers. Think of the scandal!" Her sarcasm was only hiding disappointment.  
"Layla!"  
"What, I said 'possible'."  
"Not that." He sighed. "Look, I love you, and I don't care who knows or who sees." Layla smiled and snuggled closer to him as he pulled the bed covers over them both. "Besides, what we shared here tonight... It would just mean a lot to me if you would stay... Layla?" He glanced down to see her already asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and started thinking on what she had said earlier.

_Maybe being king wouldn't be so bad _he thought, placing a gentle kiss on Layla's forehead as he drifted off to sleep. Somehow, it didn't seem so bad anymore.


	2. Decisions

_Whooooo Chapter 2! _  
_Sorry it took a bit longer then I thought to finish, but that's life. ^_^_  
_So, yeah, I omitted the Loghain accusations/duel part because...well you probably already know what happens. I just like to add on rather than relay what may already transpire. (In other words I couldn't really come up with anything for that part)_  
_I hope you like it!_

_P.S. Apparently I love flashbacks. ^_^  
_

**Decisions**

_Is this really happening?_

Layla's mind raced as she looked out into the crowd. Arls, Teryns, Banns; important people of all kinds watching her. An uneasy hush corrupted the room. It felt like she was standing there for ages before someone finally responded to her declaration.  
"Wait, what?" It was Alistair. His voice held an air of shock and confusion.  
Nervously, Layla repeated herself, "Um, Alistair will rule, with me by his side?"  
_Maker, even I can hardly believe it._  
Anora was livid, "This is outrageous! We had a compromise, you can't just-"

"She can and she did."  
Eamon interrupted her. It was obvious that he was relieved about the Warden's decision, but wouldn't let it show. He nodded towards Layla, and she continued. "I have thought about this for a time now, and I think this is the right path." She could feel the heat of Anora's anger around her. "I understand this will probably be an awkward transition, but I'm sure Alistair and I are more than willing to make it as easy as possible."

Eamon stepped in again. "The Landsmeet is against you Anora. You must concede, and forfeit the right to the throne for you and any heirs herein."  
Anora scoffed, "You're severely touched in the head if you think I'm going to concede to _them"_  
"Anora, please listen to reason." Layla was desperately trying to calm the situation, but Anora would hear none of it.  
"It is clear that reason did not sway your decision Warden. I would rather die than to pledge allegiance to this bastard!" She was getting in Layla's face, which was never a smart thing unless you want to get something cut off.  
"That can be arranged!" She placed a hand on her dagger at her side. Eamon tried to intervene. "Alistair, you need to do something about this."  
"Please, before I do something I'm not sure I'll regret." Layla's hand was squeezing the dagger so hard you could hear the leather on the hilt faintly squeak. Finally, Alistair spoke up.  
"We'll put her in the tower for now. If I fall during the final battle, then the throne is hers." both Layla and Anora both looked at him stupefied.  
"You would do that. You would still give me the crown, after all this?"  
"I said _if_ I fall."  
A faint since of hope washed over Anora, but also a bit of shame. At that moment, Alistair was the better with this gesture, and she sadly knew it. "Thank you. If the tables were turned, I probably would not have done the same."

_ That's bloody obvious _Layla thought. She crossed her arms, glaring at Anora as the guards took her away. Eamon let out a sigh of relief from what didn't happen, "Well, now that that's taken care of, Alistair I believe you need to address your country. The floor is yours." He bowed, and motioned Alistair forward.  
"Oh, right." It seemed like he was still in a daze over all that transpired. As he made his way up to address the people, he looked over at Layla and gave her a faint smile. She returned the smile and bowed her head.  
_He may not look it entirely, but think he might be ready._  
With that, Alistair gave his speech, the crowd cheered, and the Landsmeet was over.

Layla felt as if a large weight lifted off her shoulders, until she remembered about the final battle. Suddenly, knots crept back into her stomach, and she started to feel ill. It didn't help much when Alistair stopped her in the hallway. He had a very concerned look on his face, almost as if something bad was going to happen, or already happened. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" His voice was deep and serious, which sounded a bit off from the sweet voice she grown used to. She looked at him puzzled, but still let him lead her to a small vacant room in the hallway.

It looked to be a study by the cases filled with books and a small desk in the middle. There was also a small day bed and dresser in the corner, so it could have doubled as a guest room. Alistair made sure the room was empty as Layla looked back from the hallway making sure no one followed them. She closed the door behind her, but was apprehensive about venturing into the room.

_Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me for making him king?_  
Thoughts were running through her mind as Alistair tried to compose himself to finally speak, but she interjected. "I know, I should have told you about my choice before we came here. Believe that I never meant for you to be in any kind of awkward situation. I'm sor-"  
He cut her off with a kiss, leaving Layla wide eyed and a bit confused, but not opposed to it. She was so taken aback; she had to lean back into the door for leverage.  
"I love you." His voice was almost a whisper, and rich with emotion. He placed his hands on her arms and sweetly squeezed. "But, tell me; are you sure about this?"  
She pulled back slightly, looking deep in his eyes. "About being your wife? Of course I am."  
He smiled, and there looked to be a sparkle in his eyes, "Well, I guess that takes care of asking you later." The sparkle started to fade when he brought up the next issue. "The thing is, in time it will expected of us to produce an heir. Most of the Grey Wardens that I've known of had children before they went through the Joining. Never have I heard of two Wardens having a child. Do to the Taint; it may be difficult or nearly impossible for us to conceive."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer to her. "Well, we'll have try extra hard then." She flashed him a playful smirk, which was only masking her dismay. "I'm up for the challenge if you are." He returned the smile, running his fingers through her hair. "Good thing we got started early then." He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him and whispered in his ear. "We could try now if you'd like." She said as she nodded towards the daybed.

He stared at her blankly, puzzled by her request. "Wait, right here, but what about-" She gently placed a hand on his mouth, silencing his reason. "They can wait. I need a moment with my king." She smiled inside when she said 'my king' she couldn't help it. He faintly chucked and swept her up in his arms. "Well, what can I say; your desire is my command." Layla pulled him close and kissed him as he carried her to the bed.

It was taxing removing the plating and leather quick enough, but they were able to finish the deed as well as the other matter at hand. There came a knock at the door as they were putting their armor back on. "Maker's breath!" a startled Layla exclaimed. "It better not be like this once we are finally settled in."  
"I'd be a right angry king if it were." Alistair stated as he walked towards the door, straightening his armor on the way.

It was Eamon or course, worried where his newly appointed royalty had wondered off.  
"Well, I was about to send a search party." He mused. "Is there any reason why the two of you are sneaking about?" Eamon caught Alistair off guard. He tried to put together an explanation, but started fumbling, in pure Alistair fashion. "Well, uh we were just. What happened was. She and I were just-""Practicing." Layla, finally done fixing herself, emerged behind Alistair. Eamon was rightfully doubtful. "Practicing, what if I might ask?" Alistair looked at Layla, hoping she would continue her deception. "Well, if you must know it was Alistair's speech, for his coronation. He was worried about how it would sound so he asked me for help since I have seen my father practice his lectures." She timidly smiled, hoping Eamon would take the bait. However, not all of her story was false, at least not the last part. She faintly smiled again as she remembered listening in on her father practicing a speech.

She was only a child, about six or seven. Fergus and her were playing hide and seek. She found the perfect hiding spot, under the desk in the study. She was there for quite a while, and was thinking that Fergus had abandoned his search. She started to wiggle her way from under the desk, until a rustle in the hallway caused her slip back in.

It was not Fergus, but her father who entered the room. She shuffled back further into the desk. Nan already reprimanded her for playing in the larder; she dare not think of what would happen if her father caught her in his study. Therefore, she sat there waiting for him to leave so she could sneak away from her hiding spot. Much to her dismay he stayed, then he started talking.

_Who is he talking to? _She wondered. Slowly, she crawled out from under the desk and poked her head out from the top. There she saw her father pacing about, waving his arms as if he were in conversation. He stopped suddenly, and a look of confusion came about his face. He cursed under his breath and reached for the papers he placed on his desk.

He stopped short when he heard a small giggle, and saw a shadow move from behind the desk. He sternly cleared his throat. "Pup?" There was no answer. "Layla Marie Cousland, now." Reluctantly, Layla crawled out from the desk and slowly walked over to her father. He crossed his arms, and stared down at her. "We have told you about playing around in certain areas, have we not?" She looked up at him with her big green eyes. "I'm sorry daddy." She said in a tiny apologetic voice. With that he sighed, his heart melted and his temper subsided.

"Alright." He picked her up, sat her on the desk and tilted her chin up with his hand. "How about this, you help me with my speech and then I'll have Nan make us some cookies. Does that sound alright with you?" Layla's eyes widened with excitement. "O.K.!" She sat there beaming on the edge of the desk while her father rehearsed his lecture for her, trying her best to offer her most critical opinions. It was one of her truly cherished moments with her father.

Eamon's cough brought her back to reality. "It seems it was quite a riveting speech" He said looking over both Layla and Alistair. Layla uneasily ran her hands through her hair, finally noticing how disheveled it was. "Yes, quite." She glanced over at Alistair who just stood like a child being caught stealing a sweet before dinner. "Well, I'm sure you have quite a bit to talk about, so I'm going to try and catch up with everyone else." She said walking passed Alistair and Eamon; hanging her head when she finally got far enough away from them.  
Eamon chuckled and turned to Alistair. "She seems quite the handful, but I knew of her father, there is no doubt that she will be a fine addition to the throne."  
"You have no idea" Alistair thought and said at the same time. His eyes widened with embarrassment, but it was much too late to try to retract the statement. Eamon pretended not to notice even though he was laughing on the inside. "At any rate, I have come to tell you that I will be heading back to Redcliffe. We need to make final preparations for battle."  
"Yes my lord." Alistair said in his most soldier-like voice.  
Eamon chuckled again. "Also, you can stop addressing me in that manner; you are king now."  
"Yes m…yes" He nodded his head in agreement to which Eamon bowed and took his leave.

Alistair waited at the door long enough to see Eamon's shadow slip away from the hallway. "Maker!" With an exasperated sigh, he leaned into the doorway. Trying to pull himself together, Alistair looked for Layla and the others so they could make their way to Redcliffe.


	3. Revelations

_New chapter finally here. I apologize for the delay, I was having a wicked hard time compiling some parts. :-/  
_

Revelations

Layla was sound asleep on her bedroll, until she felt something cold wrap itself around her wrist. Immediately, she jerked away at the intrusion, but felt something else hit her elbow.

"Oww, Maker!"

Layla jolted up from her bedroll, startled by the noise, but ready to fight. She looked over and saw Alistair, writhing around in pain behind her. Layla cocked her head to the side, still oblivious to what was going on; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"What happened to your nose love?"  
"You're what happened to my nose!" he said sucking in air through clenched teeth. Layla rubbed her elbow and frowned. "And just what were you do-" She stopped when she felt the coldness on her wrist again. She flicked her arm up and looked it over. On her wrist was a chain of silver. She slid the chain around and noticed small charm. It was a rose; a single stem-less rose in bloom hanging on the silver chain. She was speechless; her eyes captivated by the charm. She thought for a moment, and then her mind went back to the other day, before the Landsmeet.  
"Is-is this what you were hiding from Leliana?" she said in a whisper. He nodded, still rubbing his nose.

"Alistair, it is beautiful." she glanced over to him, but he look to be in too much pain to acknowledge her response. She giggled then sighed. "Oh Alistair." she said as she moved over to him. "Here, let me look at it." She straddled him by the waist and leaned in to get a better look. As she went to move his hand from his face, he recoiled slightly from her touch. Her voice went from endearing to slightly annoyed, and she rolled her eyes. "Andraste's grace Alistair, how can I see how bad it is if you won't let me look at it?"  
He grumbled and took his hands away letting her get a better look. As she was examining his 'wound', Alistair was growing aware of something else, and he quickly darted his eyes from her.  
_Maker, does she even realize she is not wearing anything?_  
Layla continued nonchalantly looking over him as he was trying his best not to look over her.  
"Well, here's no blood and it doesn't look broken. You may just have a small bump for a while." She said in a sweet motherly voice, unaware to the torture she was inflicting upon Alistair until she noticed a growing bulge underneath her. A wicked smile formed on her mouth as she looked down at him.

Yet, Alistair was not looking at her. His eyes were wondering about the tent, struggling to find something else to fasten them. Layla decided to take matters in her own hands. She swiftly, but discreetly undid his trousers.  
"What are you d- Oh! He cut his sentence short when he felt a hand slipping under his waistband.  
"Making you forget about the pain." She sweetly replied as she finally released him from his trousers. His head rolled back, and he was lost in the moment, until reason took hold of him. He gripped her by the hips, inhibiting her from going further.  
"But, there's no time." He half pleaded, but his mouth was saying words that his body would not heed. Neither would she as she moved him into place.  
"Then I'll be quick" she purred, increasing her pace upon him. Alistair moaned and matched her momentum. Layla arched her back in content when she felt his release. She leaned down and kissed him. "How does it feel now?"

He dreamily looked up at her, a half smile on his face. "I am sorry, what?" She laughed, and raised her eyebrow. "That is what I thought." she triumphantly stated, slipping away from him to which Alistair sighed disapprovingly.

She tied her hair back, and started to dress. "Shall we get ready?"

Alistair mumbled incoherently in agreement, and proceeded to follow her lead.

When they finally emerged from their tent they noticed that everyone was already out and waiting for them. Layla awkwardly looked away, coughed while Alistair ran his hand through his hair, and chuckled nervously. Layla finally huffed off the stares and walked into the bulk of her comrades as Alistair started to put their things in order.

Oghren giggled lecherously as she walked passed. She stopped and glared down at him. "Do not even breathe." She stated through clenched teeth. Layla never felt comfortable with the others discussing her relationship with Alistair, much less thinking about it.

Oghren straightened up as best he could like a good soldier, but smiled to himself, still thinking his lewd thoughts. After that, everyone hurried in packing their belongings, less they get the same treatment.

"All right, we leave for Redcliffe. Take what you can, and try to have a decent meal this morning, we have a lot of ground to cover." Layla may be kind and gentle on the outside. However, when it came down to it, she knew when to give orders, and how to command authority. Her mother taught her that much. After that, they all packed up and made their advance to Redcliffe.

The journey was uneventful, until they reached the bridge towards the village. A surge of uneasiness swept over the group. Seeing an overturned wagon set ablaze and a lone man trying to escape only confirmed it. The party quickly approached the man, who looked thankful for their arrival.

"Oh it's you, the Grey Warden! Thank the Maker you arrived, I was sure those things would get me." Naturally, the man was afraid, but there was relief when he saw the Warden.

"What happened? Where is everyone else?" Layla asked.

"The Arl had everyone evacuated to the castle before the darkspawn arrived," he said as he shook his head. "I thought I had enough time to come home and back, but it took me too long."

Layla scanned the area. Although she could not see the monsters in her general view, she could feel that something was not right.

"You need to get to safety. Do you think you can make it to the castle?"

Still shaken, the man nodded and complied, running off towards the castle. Once Layla saw that he was far enough away, she turned to the group. "All right, we need to make haste before any more of those fiends can get to the castle." With that, they headed towards the village.

The assault started as soon as they went down the hill. Darkspawn littered the entire area, but these appeared weaker than before. They easily able to slay the creatures, and headed towards the castle. As they reached the courtyard, waves and waves of the beasts came until finally the last one fell. Once the area was safe enough, a messenger came out from the castle.

"My lady, thank goodness you're here! I was told to wait for your arrival. The Arl is inside along with Riordan, he has urgent news for you!"

Layla looked around to make sure no more of the beasts were coming. When she knew for sure the courtyard was clear, she complied and had the messenger lead her into the estate.

They were all waiting for Alistair and her in the main hall. Eamon, Teagan, and Riordan all with the same look on their faces. Riordan spoke first.

"I am relieved to see you unharmed. I am afraid to say the darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were somewhat few in number. We had assumed the horde was heading here…but it is not true."

"Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is at least two days away from Denerim." Eamon said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean…if that's true…" Alistair questioned almost half believing what he was hearing.

"I was close enough to 'listen in' as it were. Of this, I am certain." Then Riordan's voice became heavy. "But, there is one other piece of news that is of even greater concern. The archdemon has shown itself and is at the head of the horde."

His last words hung in the air for the longest time. There was equal alarm from everyone at his statement.

"Can we even reach Denerim in two days? It's too far." Alistair inquired.

"Then we must march at once with what we have. Denerim must be defended at all costs." Eamon said.

Layla looked to Riordan. "But the archdemon is what's important."

He nodded. "Only the Grey Wardens can defeat it, which is why we must go."

There was much deliberation about how to deal with the horde. In the end, it was decided that by daybreak the army would set out for Denerim, and try to defend her as best they could. Riordan called for Alistair and Layla to meet in his room before they rested to discuss more about dealing with the archdemon. They agreed and the meeting was over.

Layla was not looking forward to speak with Riordan. But, once she saw Alistair, her apprehension slowly faded; knowing that he would be with her, made her feel a little bit better.

"There you are, let's see what Riordan has to say." He said with a gentle smile on his face. He was trying is best to comfort her, but he knew as well as she that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Layla nodded, and they both entered the room.

Riordan was immediately apologetic when they came in.

"Please know that I thought you told already. Otherwise, I would have told you this when you freed me in Denerim. I am sorry." He looked hesitant, and uneasy for what he was about to say. Layla cocked her head and she could tell nothing optimistic would come of this discussion.

Alistair looked concerned also. "What is it? What are you apologizing for?"

Riordan sighed "Have you ever wondered _why_ the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?"

"It's something to do with the taint that is in us, is it not?" Layla asked.

"That is exactly what it means." Riordan nodded "If anyone other than a Warden slays the archdemon, it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will pass through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and will be reborn anew in that body, making the dragon all but immortal. However, if a Grey Warden slays the archdemon... its essence travels into the Warden, instead."

"And…what happens to the Warden?" Layla asked, though she sadly knew the answer.

Riordan looked away, and his voice grew grim. "Darkspawn are soulless creatures, a Grey Warden is not. Once the essence is destroyed…so is the Warden."

"So the Warden that kills the archdemon…dies?" Alistair questioned in shock.

Riordan nodded again. "Yes, with the dragon dead the Blight ends. It is the only way."

Layla leaned back against a wall and looked away, trying to take in everything she heard. "So, it's up to the three of us."

"If the time comes, the final blow should be mine to take." Riordan stated. "I am the eldest, and the taint will not spare me much longer. However if I fail, the deed falls to you. The Blight must be stopped or it will destroy all of Ferelden. Remember that. But enough, I should let you get to your rooms. There is much to do tomorrow, and not much time to rest." He waved them off, and led them to the door.

Both Alistair and Layla coincided, and took their leave.

They stood at the door for a while before Alistair finally spoke. "Well, _that _was enlightening."

Layla sighed. "To say the least." She shook her head as she started to walk down the hallway.

As they were about to part, she stopped and looked down. She realized that Alistair was holding her hand while they were walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Layla looked puzzled and pointed to the door. "To my room."

Alistair's face switched to disappointment, and he looked away. "Oh… I just thought…maybe you would…"

Layla giggled, and pulled him close and kissed him. "Wait for me? I thought I saw Morrigan. I just want to make sure everything's all right."

He nodded, kissed her cheek, and went to off to his room.

Layla stood outside her door. Her body felt heavy and foreign to her. She was already tired, but the discussion with Riordan, was a little too much to take it. She started to feel ill as she opened the door, and was a startled to see someone already there standing in front of the fireplace.

"Do not be alarmed, it is only I." Morrigan stated.

Although Layla was not expecting her, she did not mind Morrigan's presence. However, something was not right as she stepped into the room.

"Morrigan, is there something wrong?" Layla asked.

"I am well; however it is you who are in danger." Morrigan declared, turning to face her. "I have a plan, you see. I loop to your hole. I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Warden has to be sacrificed, and it could be you. I am here to tell you that fate does not have to happen."

Layla stopped. _What does she know?_

There was a brief feeling of relief, but for good reason she was unsure. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Morrigan continued. "A ritual...performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

Layla's suspicions lingered.

"And just what kind of ritual is this?"

"It is an old magic. Known long before the Circle of Magi was formed."

Layla's eyes narrowed. "I do not trust this Morrigan. Why so secretive?"

"Anything that deals with magic would be the cause of fear, more so if one does not understand it." Morrigan was still trying to reassure her. "All I ask is that you hear me out, nothing more." She moved towards the bed and laid out her plan.

"Here is what I propose. Convince Alistair to lay with me here tonight, of this a child will be born. The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will go to the child like a beacon. At this stage the child can absorb the essence and not perish and no Grey warden will have to die." Morrigan seemed quite pleased with her plan. Layla however, could hardly believe her request.

"You actually think Alistair is going to agree to this?"

"If you care for him as you seem to, you will convince him to." Morrigan asserted. "Consider what the alternative might be? Surely, Alistair will not fail his duty as king to save this country, and if he does not, he risks losing the woman he loves. How do you really think that will make him feel?"

Layla looked away from her and into the fire. Somehow, she knew Morrigan would tug at that weak spot, and she was smart to do so. But, Layla tried to maintain her composure.

"What about the child? What will it become?' she asked.

"It is the spirit of the Old God I seek, before it was corrupted by the darkspawn. Make of it what you will, but I believe some things are worth preserving." Morrigan was very careful with her words, as to not raise much suspicion but it was

already evident. Layla did not want to hear anymore.

"Fine, I will talk to Alistair, but I promise nothing." She surrendered to her emotion, and left.

Layla slowly walked to Alistair's room. She stopped as she got to the door.

_Maker's breath, how am I going to do this?_

When she knocked on the door, she saw that her hands were shaking. She quickly clasped her hands together, as Alistair opened the door. He looked happy to see her until he saw the look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Alistair, we need to talk." Layla nervously said as she walked into the room.

"Is this what I get for becoming king? Everyone comes to me with the bad news. So what is it, rats running amuck, cheese supplies running low? Go ahead, I can take it." His joking manner was no making the situation any easier.

"You know that I love you right? But, I have to ask you to do something you really won't like"

His stance shifted, and he grew more concerned. "I don't think I like the sound of that, what is it exactly?"

_Maker help me._

"You need to sleep with Morrigan, as part of a ritual." she uneasily waited for his response.

He chuckled, which at first was not something she would expect, if he thought she were serious. "You know, you're cure when you're joking," But, he stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Wait, you're not joking. Huh, either sleep with Morrigan or die by the archdemon. How would someone make that kind of choice?"

He looked at her with confusion. "You're not actually asking me to do this? What kind of ritual is this?"

She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't look upon him when she told him the truth.

"I will not lie to you, it will produce a child."

Alistair's eyes went wild. "What! Are you really saying that you want me to _impregnate_ Morrigan? What, does she want an heir to the throne or something?"

Layla still avoided his eyes. "No, she wouldn't really say, just that you'll never see it."

_Great job Layla, really assuring._

Alistair threw his hands up. "Well why doesn't _that_ surprise me?" he turned to face her, still defiant. "Look, even if I was willing to the idea, which I'm not. Are _you_ sure?"

Layla took him by the hand. She despised the idea, but if it were a way for them to survive together, she would take it.

"Please trust me when I say it's the right thing to do." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She hated the thought of him being with another. Nevertheless, she did not want to either of them to live with the alternative also.

Alistair sighed. "No, I do trust you. If _you_ think it's for the best…then I will do it." He groaned in displeasure heading out the room. "Fine, let's get this over with before I change my mind."

It was indeed a long walk back to her room. It may have taken only a minute but it felt like an eternity to Layla. Morrigan, of course was still there when they entered.

"So, t'would seem that you are done talking?" she asked glancing between the two of them. "Have you reached a decision?"

"We have decided to accept your …request." Layla looked over to Alistair who looked sick at the actual thought of what he must do.

"Wait, I need to know about this _child_,"

Morrigan look to Layla. "Hmm, honesty would not have been my first choice."

Alistair continued. "I just need to know that this will not be used against Ferelden. That you will not just show up on day and-"

"You have my word." She stated very sternly. Layla could tell she meant what she said even though Alistair could not.

"It doesn't really make what I'm about to do any better, but let's just get it over with." He shook his head, still questioning about what he was doing, but wanting to be done with it as soon as possible.

Layla left, and proceeded to walk back to Alistair's room. Then she heard Morrigan's voice from the other room.

"…believe me when I say you will not hate this quite so much as you think."

She stopped and placed a hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth to keep the sob from escaping. She ran back to Alistair's room, shut the door and leaned back into it. Her whole body started to shake as she slid down the door and she started to cry. She prayed that it was for the best. It was all she could do to comfort herself.

Layla woke up to Alistair walking into the room, but still pretended to be asleep. She did not want to face him, not after what she asked him to do. If it was this painful for her, she could not imagine what he was going through.

Alistair felt sick as he walked in the room. He did not want to face her, much less share a bed, not after that. He looked about the room and noticed a small basin in the far corner. There was also a jar of water on a table next to it. With a heavy sigh, he slowly disrobed and walked over to it.  
The water was cold, but he did not care. He wanted to scrub away any remnants of her. He washed until it hurt, until he could not take it anymore. He dried himself off and put on some common trousers then made his way to the other side of the bed.

He sat there for a while, thinking. Thinking about the battle, about being king, about Layla, and more so about what he just did. Before he realized it, tears were falling down his face. He brought his hands to his face and started to cry.

Layla clenched her jaw. That sound was like shards of glass piercing her heart, and it was all her fault. She sat up from the bed and crawled over to him. He did not notice she was there until he felt her hands behind him. She embraced him, and gently stroked his hair. He placed his hand upon Layla's and let all his emotions pour out.

"What if I'm a terrible king? What will happen if we do not make it through the battle tomorrow? What if I've betrayed you for nothing?"

She shut her eyes at the last thought. This was not his fault, and she hated the fact that he blamed himself for her decision. She held him tighter.

"Alistair, you have never betrayed me." Her voice started to shake. "If anything, it is I who has betrayed you, and I am sorry that I put you in this situation."

She turned his head toward her and kissed him. "I love you Alistair, and nothing is going to change that, not even tonight." Alistair exhaled, and tenderly nuzzled her cheek. "I know, and I you."

They lay back onto the bed, and held each other until Alistair fell asleep. Layla stayed awake for a while. An eerie feeling washed over her; a sense that nothing would be the same after tonight.


	4. Resolutions

_So, it's been awhile. I apologize for the delay, but life always has a way of leading you into many paths; this chapter being an example. I decided about a quarter away from finishing that I wanted to change the POV of this chapter; writing in first person rather than third. I wanted this to feel like a dream sequence. The character is remembering glimpses of the events in the final battle until the end. _

_I hope the way I wrote this is not confusing. I tried to get the sense of the story's atmosphere right for this final moment. _

_Please enjoy! ^_^ _

**Resolutions**

We began to set out for Denerim as soon as the day broke. I could see them. Men and women, both young and old alike, saying goodbye to their families and to homes most cherished. All to face a great evil that loomed before them. I understand the choice is difficult, but it is also necessary. We have to kill the archdemon; the blight must end. If not, there is no hope for Ferelden.

It takes us ten days marching nonstop to reach the capital. We could see the flames and carnage before we reach the gates. The area is heavy with darkspawn filth with bodies scattered about. I felt the hesitation within the army. They were uneasy, and with good cause. Nevertheless, Alistair was able to deliver a speech that inspires the army. I go to his side, and with a tremendous uproar, the army swells and charges the capital gates.

Everyone scatters, but comprehends their main objective; kill them all, and so I shall. One after another, I strike them down. At this instant, I am a flurry of blades, and none shall stop me.

Once it seems like the gates are clear, I try to find Riordan. However, I see Morrigan first. We have not talked since the night Alistair and she lay together. For some reason, I felt it was time to clear the air as best I could with what little time we had left. She looked somewhat surprised to see me walking towards her. I suppose there was an unveiling expression on my face that she noticed.

"You have something to say?" She seemed composed, but it was obvious that neither one of us truly wanted to have this awkwardness between us, nor this conversation.

"We should talk; about last night." I have to admit I was nervous, for I did not know how to approach this situation, and she picked right up on that as she crossed her arms.

"I see. Let me talk then, you shall listen." she exhaled, preparing herself in order to get the thought off her chest. "What was done had to be done. I regret it not. Let us not complicate matters-"

I put my hand up, halting her from saying more. "Morrigan, I understand. What we decided was not easy…for any of us, and I hold no ill feelings. I just wanted to say thank you...for everything."

For what seemed like the longest time, she said nothing. There was just a blank stare, and the occasional confused blink. "I...yes, I see. You are welcome, and... thank you. This... means everything to me, you cannot know." I saw her demeanor change, which was unexpected. I wanted to say more, but I noticed Riordan waving me in.

He is pleased that we have all made it this far, and begins to talk strategy. He tells me that he can sense two generals within the city. Going after them would weaken the darkspawn forces, but may use up what little resources we have. I decide that it would be best to wipe out as many of the darkspawn as possible despite the consequences. He concedes, and proposes that he will try to lure the dragon to the top of Fort Drakon. He also requests that I pick the party who will accompany me to the tower. I decide on Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana. Besides my dog, they were with me in the beginning. It is only natural they be with me in the end.

One by one, we all say our good-byes. I try not to let my emotions get the better of me; try to convince myself that this will not be the last time we will all see each other, even when I see Orion's face. My beloved pup, my most loyal friend, I am sorry to leave you behind. I kneel down and hug him tight "I'll be back, so you be good, ok?" I whisper in his ear. I know it could be a lie, but hope otherwise. He gives me a happy bark and joins the others.

Alistair is the last to speak, but I will not let him. I gently place a hand over his mouth.

"Let's just go... No goodbyes." my voice is shaking, and I can almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"No goodbyes, then." he sighs as he pulls me to him.

I feel tears on my cheek when he kisses me. I am not sure if they belong to him or me, but at this moment, I do not care. With the sound of encouraging solders ringing in my ears, we advance into the heart of the capital.

We headed towards the marketplace first. Flames and death replaced colorful banners and lively atmosphere. I could feel the evil presence as if it were right next to me. I motioned to Alistair who nodded in agreement. Cautiously, we ventured further, but it was to no avail, the ogres were upon us in mere seconds. It seemed like they came from everywhere. The encounter was a difficult at first, but we were able to take out the ogres as well as the Hurlock general without consuming our valuable resources.

I found myself out of breath while I wiped the hair that fell upon my face. "We have done well, but we should hurry to the Alienage while we still have time." With that, we continued.

We found Shianni and a few other elves were waiting by the tree in the Alienage. She looked troubled, but relieved to see us. She tells me that they had the gate sealed to keep the darkspawn out, but it would not hold much longer.

I nodded. "Let us take care of this; you just need get to safety."

Shianni and the others agreed and ran to the safety of their homes. All we could do was wait there until the ogre battered down the gate, letting the darkspawn pour in. There looked to be no end to them, but we were well able enough to complete the task.

We made our way back to Shianni to make sure all was well for the time being. However, I stopped when I noticed a small body lying in the rubble. I could feel knots forming in my stomach the closer I moved to it. I knelt down beside the body, and swept away the debris and dust. I covered my mouth in order to stifle my distress. The resemblance was there, it was Iona's daughter, and it broke my heart.

I felt Leliana's hand on my shoulder. "Did you know this child?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I only knew of her. Her mother, I briefly knew before..." my voice trailed off. Then, I looked to Morrigan, hoping there was anything she could do. However, she only frowned and shook her head. I yielded and turned away from them, letting the tears fall.

Alistair knelt down beside me, and I turned to embrace him.

"I wanted to find her after all this was over; watch over her in the castle. Her mother wanted so much for her." I cried onto his shoulder. After that fateful night, I had always hoped that she was safe.

His grip tightened, "I'm sorry, but-"

"I know." I cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. I let him go and looked away. "I know." I whispered again.

I picked up the child's body and began to carry her to Shianni. She was crestfallen when she finally saw me with the child in my arms. She looked to me for a positive sign, but I could only shake my head, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Her name is Amethyne." A shaky quite, mouse-like voice came out as I somberly looked over the body in my arms. Shianni solemnly coincided and took the child in her arms. I brushed the hair and remaining dust from the child's face. Alistair placed a hand on my shoulder; I glanced back to him and nodded. Taking in a final glance, I turned away to leave.

We were heading for the palace district when I felt a presence approaching. I turned to see the archdemon heading towards us. It launched a ball of fire that destroyed the bridge behind us. It seemed like it was taunting us; declaring a challenge. My whole body tightened with anger. I was more determined to put an end to this monster then I ever was.

The palace district was in shambles. It seemed too quiet as we cautiously made our way to the center of the district. I called upon the mages for assistance when I finally saw a group of darkspawn gathered at the top of a staircase. With their help, we were able to eradicate the area of the darkspawn corruption.

Advancing the tower was taxing at best. Scouring through two floors of living corpses and darkspawn fiends is not what I would call an easy day. Additionally, seeing Sandal by the first floor exit, darkspawn bodies lay out before him was a bit perplexing. However, I have certainly seen much more unsettling things over the year then I would rather recall. Therefore, it was not difficult to look passed it in order to browse whatever items of his father's he may have. I discreetly shrug it off and move on.

I could see the falling dusk as we finally made our way outside to the top of Fort Drakon. The evil around me was stifling. It was like a weight pressing down on my chest, and for a moment, I found it hard to breathe. I could even see Alistair caught off guard by it.

Everything we have done had prepared us for this. Before us stood the archdemon, Urthemiel the god of beauty, however this was truly a twisted alternative of the dragon it once was. Looking at the beast, I knew a direct attack would be pointless.

_There has to be something._ I thought. Even with all of my allies, this was becoming difficult.

While fighting off the rest of the horde as well as the dragon's attacks, I tried to look around to find some kind of upper hand. I scanned the area until my eyes finally caught the glimpse of a ballista.

_Well, that is interesting._ A devious smirk crawled upon my lips, and I called the party back to me. I turned to Alistair and pointed to a clearing on the roof.

"Alistair, we need to find a way to lure it into that area."

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "Easier said than done, but all right."

I then looked to Leliana and Morrigan, "We'll need cover."

Both Morrigan and Leliana nodded. We agreed and proceeded with the plan. Alistair and I would make way for the ballista while Morrigan and Leliana would safeguard us from behind. My hope was that it would make much of a spectacle to have the archdemon follow, which surprisingly it did.

Fighting through the horde was indeed challenging until I called on more allies for assistance. It took some time, but we were able to make it to a ballista that was in range of the archdemon.

"Fall back to me!"

The others complied, and were able to form a barrier between the darkspawn and I. Things were going well. Each arrow was able to connect, causing the dragon to let out roars of anguish. Too well in fact, a Shriek broke through the line and sliced my arm with its long talons. I cried out in pain as I went to draw my sword. The beast went to swing at me again, but I ducked out of its reach. I lunged at the creature knocking it off balance, and with my sword drawn; I twisted around and beheaded the beast before it regained its footing. I went back to the ballista, but the adrenaline eventually subsided, and I could feel the stabbing pain in my arm. The pain was clearly on my face with each arrow I loaded. Alistair looked back at me; concern filled his eyes.

"Layla!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled through clenched teeth, continued on the ballista, until the last arrow caught in the archdemon's throat.

The final arrow weakened the beast, and it could not continue. It was time to end this. I ran towards it, picking up a stray great-sword along the way. However, my arm was badly injured and I was unable to lift it properly. Suddenly, it became lighter. I turned around to see Alistair behind me taking the weapon in his hand, his gentle voice interjected. "Let me, you are in no condition..."

"No, I have to do this...just in case." I was still determined to make the kill.

Alistair shook his head. "You have saved me time and again, please let me do this for you." He pulled me in and kissed me as if it would be the last time. He turned to leave, but I still held onto him.

"Come back to me."

He smiled. "You desire is my command."

All I could do was stand there, holding my arm and watch Alistair storm forward, striking down darkspawn to reach the archdemon.

Out of nowhere, I felt something strike my back, and fell to my knees. Pain instantly shot down my spine and I could barely move. Slowly, I got to my feet, pulled out my dagger and turned to face the attacker.

The Hurlock was rapidly approaching, but I was ready on the defensive. It raised its weapon and prepared to strike. I was able to kneel to block the attack and sliced the beast in its abdomen. It roared in pain, and its movements became more furious. In my injured state, I could barely keep up, and lost my footing. The creature was on top of me, trying its best to claw at my flesh. I feared this was the end until a bolt of lightning came down from the sky striking the creature down.

I was somewhat amazed that the bolt did not injure me seriously, but the thought quickly subsided. I pushed the carcass aside, choking on the rancid smell of burnt darkspawn flesh as I tried to breathe. I lay there suffocating, struggling for air. _Maker...please...not like this._ My pleas rang out in my head as I felt my life draining away. I stretched out my hand to some unknown force then collapsed.

The next thing I saw was Morrigan knelt beside me, healing my wounds. A wave of energy washed over us, and I sensed a shift of power within me. A sigh of satisfaction escaped my lips.

_Funny, what is this feeling?_ I thought as I felt myself fading in and out of consciousness. I looked up at Morrigan and could faintly hear her final words.

"Farewell, my friend." her voice was breaking and I could see sadness on her face.

"Morrigan..." I tried to reach out to her, but she was gone. Then everything went dark.

...and then, it was over.


	5. Conclusion?

This was far too long to complete, and for that I apologize. I was going through all these ideas and each one stumped me. I kept writing and rewriting, but nothing was coming to mind. Now I think's its finished, but I am uncertain if I'm ending this story here.

* * *

"Morrigan!"

Layla woke with jolt, arm outstretched, which she instantly regretted as pain shot throughout her body. Alistair, who was kneeling by the bed asleep, stumbled back onto the floor by the unexpected outburst. His heavy armor made a loud crash, and he lurched upward when his back connected with the floor.

"Ugh, Maker's breath woman!" he gasped as Layla grimaced and fell back onto the bed, moaning in pain.

While both parties lamented in their discomfort, the bedroom door flew open.

"What is going on?" It was Wynne, she sounded more annoyed then concerned. "Alistair, what have you done?"

The king was dumbfounded. "What, me? She's the one who-"

"Never mind young man, I do not want to hear it. "She dismissed his outcry as she walked over to the bed to examine the damage. Alistair only crossed his arms and pouted on the floor.  
"It seems you have unset those broken ribs of yours, and split the wound open on your arm again." She said gently laying a hand on Layla's side and began a healing chant.

Layla sighed in content as she felt the magical warmth around her. Wynne looked upon Layla with concern. "Something has troubled you dear?"  
"A dream...I guess." Layla's eyes shot open, "Morrigan!" she tried to sit up again, but Wynne held her still. "She's..."

"Gone." Alistair stated, off the floor and leaning on a nightstand next to the bed. "Apparently she just disappeared. No good byes or anything." He folded his arms and looked away. "Good riddance I say."  
Layla looked over to the far window. "Yes...good." She whispered under her breath.  
Alistair could hear the troubled tone in her voice. "Where do you think she's gone off to?" he inquired.  
"I don't know, but I will find her." There was suddenly a newborn determination in her voice.

Alistair shrugged and shook his head, "You say that, but I doubt she even wants to be found." Layla however continued to stare out the window.  
Alistair looked ahead, knowing this was a decision she would not detour away from, so he simply changed the subject. "Besides, right now you have other things to focus on now."  
"What, not another blight?" she grimaced.  
"Call it your first duty as a heroin queen." He said, a small smirk curling on his mouth.  
Her face contorted in confusion. "Eh?"  
Alistair stood from the nightstand. "Well, I need to reward the warden that ended the blight, and the people want to see their hero."

Layla still looked at him funny, but could quickly tell where the conversation was going. She placed a hand on her forehead and slowly dragged it down her face, groaning through it all. "Ugh, why can't I just be done? I have completed every task laid before me, but still they request more. I feel like I've died time and again, but it's never been enough."

Alistair tried to hide the chuckle that came out, but to no avail. She noticed his demeanor and threw a small pillow from the bed, hitting him in the face.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. Not only surprised that the pillow hit it's intended mark, but the strength that was behind it. "Don't get mad at I'm only the messenger, it was Eamon's idea. You're getting off easy; I have to make a speech." The idea sent shivers down his spine, and he clutched the thrown pillow in his hands.

Layla scoffed. "I'm not the hero; you're the one who killed the Archdemon I just did that fancy finishing thing." She slowly pulled herself to her knees on the bed, using Alistair for balance, and then playfully pushed him away. "Admit it, you're nervous and you just want me around to relieve the pressure."  
A slight blush came upon his face, and he shrugged. "You know me, I'm always nervous. With you here...you just make everything easier." He lovingly looked at her with his light hazel eyes.

That look; the look that made her melt every time. _He is too good at that._She thought as she smiled and caressed his cheek. "Fine, let's just get it over with." A huge grin formed on Alistair's face, which Layla softly slapped away as she got out of bed.

With his help, she was able clean up and to get into a formal dress that conveniently hid her bandages, while she tried to fix her disheveled hair. There was a disappointed look on Alistair's face when she was finally dressed.  
Layla looked at him puzzled. "What? What is it?"  
He sighed and placed his hands on her hips. "Nothing, it's just that I'd prefer getting you out of these outfits then putting you in them."  
She giggled as a strand of hair fell to her face. "Maybe later love, if my will permits it."  
"I'll hold you to that." He said pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned into her, tilting his head ever so slightly.

There was a knock at the door. Eamon always seemed to have perfect timing. "Your pardon, but we have a restless crowd forming." He halfway entered the room. "I hope everything is in order."  
Alistair groaned in discontentment while Layla huffed away the now annoying strand of hair. "Yes Eamon, we'll be out in a moment." Alistair said in his most reassuring voice. Eamon nodded and closed the door.  
"Bah, I hate these formal affairs." Layla protested, putting together the rest of her outfit.  
"You should have thought of that before you made yourself a monarch." He commented while fixing his armor.  
"Try to remember that I'm trying to share this 'burden' with you." She reminded him with a poke to the shoulder.

Alistair backed away from her, raising his hands upwards. "Ah yes and I'm forever grateful O magnanimous one who has sacrificed her life to be a queen to this dire country." His voice became dramatic as he made a vibrant bow.

Layla's eyes grew wide. "Are you really mocking me Sir Glutton of Cheese? Shall I disrobe and get back to bed so you can give your speech all by your lonesome? Maybe you can entertain the people by wearing this outfit; maybe dancing the Remigold perhaps?" The poking continued until she had him trapped in a corner of the room. "You still owe me that if I'm not mistaken."  
Alistair put his hands up in defense. "No! No dear lady, there was no mocking, only a playful joke at both our expense." His apologetic voice persisted.  
She cocked her eyebrow "Seems more at my expense good Ser."  
He pulled her close and kissed her, which caused her to forget any momentary transgressions. "I meant nothing by it my lady."  
Her dreamy state lasted but a few seconds as she remembered what she was doing. "Good, now let's be done with this." Alistair nodded, took her hand and walked her out of the room.

Layla felt uncomfortable in her garment, her bandages were itchy and they felt too tight. But, she stood by Alistair while he was giving his speech.

_Blah blah blah Hero blah blah blah Boon._

It was all standard and boring, and she wondered why she did this in the first place. Then she looked at him. He was ready for this, so content and humbled by it all, and looking incredibly irresistible in that armor. She felt herself getting flushed in the face thinking about it so she broke her gaze and focused on the crowd. Everything stopped when she saw a familiar figure amongst the people.

_No, it can't be._

Elation coursed through her like a bolt of lightning, but she tried to contain herself throughout the ceremony. When all was said and done, she ran towards the figure without hesitation. The man look so familiar, but she had to make sure; she had to see if it was really him.

_Please, don't be a dream, please._

He looked at her, face beaming more and more with every step she took. She wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. This was no dream. He was really here; a solid being in front of her.  
She could feel the cold metal of his armor, the stubble on his cheek which she always hated, and then there was his laugh the laugh she knew and loved. Her brother was alive, and he was right here before her.  
When the tears and laughter subsided, Fergus let go, but Layla didn't. He sighed and softly chuckled.  
"You can let go now sister."  
She shook her head in protest. "No. How do I know this isn't a dream, and that you won't disappear when I let go?"  
She felt a small pain in her side like a bee sting, and she quickly recoiled.  
"OW!" She cried out while Fergus laughed. "I guess its official now."  
Layla frowned at the pain but it quickly subsided at the fact of her brother was alive. However, they were only able to talk for a brief moment until one of the guards approached them.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but you are needed at the palace doors."  
She was hesitant when leaving, afraid he wouldn't be here when she got back.  
Fergus reassured her with a smile while shooing her away. "You need to see to your adoring public, don't let me keep you."  
She smiled and nodded giving him a parting hug before she turned to leave.

Layla walked over to the guards at the door who immediately stood at attention when she came before them. They both looked young, but they were still a few years older than her.  
The more decorated of the two approached her. "We shall be escorting you out whenever you are ready. It is an honor to serve you my lady." he said with a curt bow.  
She was still apprehensive about the whole thing. She never liked being the complete center of attention.  
"Do I have to do anything? I'm still a bit sore." She asked.  
He shook his head. "No, nothing really; the people just want to see their hero. A little smile and wave, it shouldn't be anything more than that. A full honor guard will be with you should anything happen."  
She took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. "Alright, I am ready."

The palace doors opened wide. A stream of sunlight poured in. Surprised, Layla blocked her face from the rays, getting a quick glimpse of the crowed before her. She backed away; overwhelmed by what she saw but then she clasped her hands and took another deep breath. She nodded towards the guards to continue to lead her outside, and then they seemly disappeared within the light and noise outside.

* * *

The palace was relatively quiet. Alistair was chatting with Fergus while the other group members were also talking amongst themselves. They were all so wrapped in their conversations that they barely noticed the faint voice coming from outside.

"Open the door!"

Orion's head popped up and he let out a confused whine.

"Open the door!"

Alistair tilted his head as if he could distantly hear something as well. "Did you hear some-?"

"OPEN THE BLOODY SODDING DOOR!"

"Layla!" Alistair flared his arms about, motioning the guards to the door.  
Quickly as they could, the guards opened the heavy palace doors letting a frantic Layla dive through as they started to close them again. She lay there in a heap, holding her stomach and breathing heavily. One of her wounds had opened up again leaving blood running down her arm. Her dress was in ruins. Her sleeves were tattered and the hem of her dress caked with mud and what Layla hoped was more mud, but did not dare think of the alternatives.

"Adoring public...more like ravenous mob! I'm not even the one who killed the damned thing!" She said between her heavy breathing.  
Alistair went to her side, and helped her up. "Maker's breath, what happened?"

Layla took a few seconds to catch her breath "It started out fine but then the people began pushing. It just escalated, a fight broke out and the guards left to break it up, I guess figuring I could be fine in a small crowd. However, that's when I made the mistake of shaking hands. Then the grabbing started; my sleeves the bottom of my dress, almost anything they could get a hand of."

She shook her head and revealed the damage to her garment. "I backed up at first, saying that I must take my leave, but they would have none of it. I couldn't just push them away, so I ran. Somehow, I was able to lose them through the marketplace, and now..."

At that point she began to collapse, but Alistair was able to catch her in time. He scooped her up in his arms as Wynne rushed out from a corridor. "What's wrong? I heard such a commo- Maker!" She ran over to check on Layla. She was out cold, but still breathing. Wynne shook her head.  
"Poor dear, she's exhausted. We need to get her to bed."  
Alistair nodded and rushed her to their chambers.

Wynne spent hours healing and re-healing, but for all her efforts Layla just would not wake up. The waiting put everyone on edge, especially Alistair who paced about the room periodically glancing at his fallen wife.  
"Wynne is there nothing we can do?" he asked.  
She only shook her head while wiping the sweat off her brow. "Alistair, I have healed everything I possibly could. Her energy is spent. Rest is the best thing for her now." she placed a contorting hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "She will pull through this, she is stronger than most."  
Alistair solemnly nodded and gazed back at the bed as Wynne left the room. "She's stronger then all of us." He whispered, walking towards the bed. He took a knee beside her and took her hand. A single tear rolled down his face as he kissed her hand.

Three days had passed until Layla woke up again. Alistair stayed with her throughout, kneeling beside the bed. He didn't take meals and barely slept in case she woke during the night. But waiting was all that he could do. Then he finally saw her hand twitch slightly, her eyes flutter slowly open and he was looking into her deep green eyes at last. "Hmm?" She smiled at him as if she was waking from her normal sleep, relaxed and content. He couldn't say anything. He merely sat with awe that she finally woke. "What? What happened, and why do you look and smell like you wrestled Orion?"  
He blinked in bewilderment, "Do you not remember what happened?"  
She scrunched her brow, and thought about it. He eyes grew wide as it all came back to her. "Sodding Void." Her voice was filled with defeat, but then she shrugged since there was nothing she could really do about it. "Well that must have been a fine coming out for a Warden Queen." They both looked at each other for a few seconds, and then started laughing hysterically. Although Layla was still sore, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her fleeing through the Denerim marketplace being chased by a crowd of villagers. The laughter gradually subsided and silence took over as Layla's eyes danced about the room. "What time is it?"

He tilted his head, thinking. "Late afternoon, maybe dusk." His face grew with worry. "Maker, you must be hungry. I can have something made for you." He went to stand up, but she held fast to his hand. "No that's alright, I'm just happy you were here when I woke."  
He softly smiled "I'm just glad you're alright." He leaned in closer to kiss her but she pulled back. Alistair frowned in disappointment and confusion.  
She wavered. "I'm sorry, but I doubt neither of us are at our best after the past few days."  
"Oh, well I had a bath made a few moments ago. If that's what you're getting at." He pointed across the room to the large stone tub at the far end of the room. Layla could still see the steam coming from the water.  
"How did you-"  
"I had them make one every day for you, just in case." he said with a twinkle behind his eyes.  
She smiled fondly at him. "Well in that case, would you care to join me?" He took a bow and smiled. "It would be my pleasure." Carefully, he helped her out of bed and walked her toward the bath.

She took some time to look over her injuries. There was slashing scar on her right arm the started from shoulder almost to the tip of her elbow. _Hmm, that must be from the Shriek. S_he thought gliding her finger on the scar tracing its contours.  
She attempted to stretch, but her back stiffened. The skin felt taught when she tried to move.  
_Balls._Yet another wound healing, brilliant. Well such is life as a Grey Warden. She shrugged it off and headed to the bath.

They took turns bathing each other. All the while giggling and splashing about like children would.  
Afterwards Alistair attempted to help dry her off but she huffed and took the towel. "I'm not made of glass."  
Alistair took her chin in his hand. "You are if I have anything to say about it." There was hurt and frustration in his eyes. He really thought he was going to lose her; even after all they have been through. Layla placed her hand on his cheek which he nuzzled fondly. "I'm sorry love; this has all been too much. I wasn't think-"He interrupted her with a kiss  
He took the towel from her and wrapped it around his waist as he walked over the nightstand.  
"At least let me help you with your bandages." He said, holding the healing salve and wraps in his hand. She warmly smiled and turned around, allowing him to proceed.

Gingerly he applied the balm. It was cold and foreign on her fresh skin. A short hiss escaped Layla's mouth but it faded into grateful breathes at the instant soothing sensation. He continued on her shoulder working his way down her back, trying not to put too much pressure where it wasn't needed. After the ointment was applied he took his time wrapping her injuries.  
She sighed in content and turned around to face him. Intrigue was in his eyes while lust had glazed over hers.  
"I say, are you going to falter just because I've changed my stance?"  
Alistair chuckled. "Of course not dear lady, but I see no wounds here."  
"Oh well I'm sure you can find some. You just have to look extra hard."  
She leaned in to kiss him but there was a knock at the door.  
Layla quickly put on her nightgown and hid under the blankets trying her best to cover up.

_By the Maker, I swear I'm going to put a huge bell on you Eamon_.

Her guess was right it was Eamon, come to unknowingly ruin to mood.  
"I was asked by the others to check on your current condition, and to inform you of a meeting with some nobles in the morning." he cleared his throat, realizing what he interrupted. "It seems you are in more_ lively _spirits."  
Layla sunk into the covers more. "Yes Eamon, I am feeling much better now."

"I'm pleased to hear it. Oh, and Alistair you haven't forgotten your governing lessons for the after-"  
Alistair rolled his eyes "No, Eamon I haven't forgotten." His voice was deadpanned; it was plainly obvious he was growing annoyed.  
Eamon got the hint, bowed and took his leave.  
Alistair sighed and walked towards the door. Not only did he lock it, he placed a chair in the door handle to prevent anymore inquiries which caused Layla to giggle. He made his way to the bed. "So, where were we?" his voice was a husky whisper of triumph.  
Layla smiled as he leaned in close to her until their lips were mere seconds apart, but she stopped before they could connect. "How bout I make you a wager?" Alistair cocked his brow, intrigued "Hmm?"

She continued as he untied the bows of her nightgown. "I'll accompany you to your 'kingly' thing. No running away and definitely no fainting." He softly chuckled at that, slipping away loose the fabric on her shoulders. "Oh, and what's the prize?" he asked.  
She coyly diverted her gaze, looking away from him. "What can I say?" She said returning her eyes to him with a devious grin. "Your wish is my command."

"I see." He said, as he kissed her bare shoulder. He pulled away and placed his hand on his chin, thinking about the difficult decision before him. "You drive a very hard bargain, but I accept." He leaned in and kissed her. Layla was pleasantly surprised at Alistair's newfound energy giving that he barely slept while she was out.

Her mind drifted back to Morrigan's talk about the 'Warden stamina' or if he had actually taken those herbs Zevran was talking about. However, these thoughts quickly drifted away as she felt Alistair's hand between her thighs, then nothing seemed to matter anymore.

_Ah, it's good to be the Queen!_ Layla cooed to herself as she extinguished the lamp on the nightstand, relieved at a happy ending.


End file.
